U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,775 describes a process for the purification of resorbable polyesters. U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,923 describes crystalline copolyesters of amorphous lactide/glycolide and dioxanone. U.S. Pat. No. 6,706,854 describes a process for preparing resorbable polyesters by mass polymerization. US2010/0137550A1 describes a method and device for cleaning absorptive or resorbable polyester. The process for purifying a resorbable polyester is comprising the steps of dissolving the resorbable polyester in a first solvent to form a polymer solution, intimately contacting the polymer solution with a second solvent under the action of high shear forces in a turbulent shear field to form a polymer suspension, wherein the second solvent is a non-solvent for the resorbable polyester and is unlimitedly miscible with the first solvent, conveying the polymer suspension onto or into a rotating cylindrical screen body and drying the polymer mass.